Forever Charmed
by Sweet Light 1019
Summary: Elles viennent de vaincre l'Ultime pouvoir. La vie continue pour elles... elles ont des enfants...et soudainement elles doivent toutes abandonner leurs enfants puisqu'une nouvelle menace qu'elles ne peuvent vaincre menace la vie de leurs enfants et de la leurs... Twilight et Charmed se rencontre couple habituel plus quelques personnages à moi.
1. Prologue

_~ ρяσℓσgυє ~_

Coop et Phoebe viennent tout juste de se marier. Ces derniers ainsi que Paige et Henry , achètent les deux maisons qui sont à côté du manoir. Piper achète un immeuble qu'elle ouvrira comme sont restaurant mais décide de garder aussi le P3 , puisque cet endroit est très important pour elle et ses deux soeurs. Depuis qu'elles ont gagner la bataille, la vie continue tranquillement son cours, alors qu'elles essaient de reprendre le cours de leurs vie. Paige a repris l'école de magie en main , et Léo y enseingne à la futur génération d'être des lumières. Phoebe continue d'écrire au Bay Mirror et Coop aident toujours les gens à rencontrer leur âme soeur. Henry étant policier , il continue de s'occuper de ses délinquant. La vie va bien et les démons se font rare, laissant ainsi un peu de répis aux trois soeurs et à leurs maris. Billy quand à elle se remet tranquillement du déces de sa soeur qu'elle à dut vaincre. Elle est retournée en cours à l'universiter tout en suivant quelques cours à l'École de magie.


	2. нαριтяє 1 : ℓα fєтє α няιѕ

~ ¢нαριтяє 1 : _ℓ_α f_є_т_є _ α ¢н_я_ιѕ ~

* * *

Le manoir Halliwell était entourer de deux maisons, la maison Heaven (Coop et Phoebe) et la maison Mitchell (Henry et Paige) . La première était rouge vin et la deuxième blanc cassé. Il était 6:00 du matin, dans la maison blanche , Paige corrigeait des copies d'examen de sa classe temporaire. Dans la maison Heaven , Phoebe tapais sur son clavier portant les dernières touches à son article qu'elle devait rendre le soir même. Quand à la maison du centre, Piper était dans la cuisine préparant le café tout en fessant des pan cakes pour 9 personnes sachant pertinemment que ses sœurs et leurs maris arriveraient vers 7 heures pour manger les légendaires pan cakes de Piper. Celle-ci sourit légèrement en passent à ceci. Elle incorpora des pépites de chocolat à la pâte quelle battait énergiquement. Elle sentis un baiser dans sa nuque et elle se retourna en souriant, elle plaqua immédiatement ses lèvres sur les lèvres de l'homme qui l'avait interrompus.

**-Bonjour mon amour** , Sourit Piper

**- Bonjour toi,** Répondit Léo ,** Regarde qui j'ai trouver réveiller**

La jeune femme sourit tendrement en regardant son mari porter leurs deux enfants. Wyatt tendit les bras vers sa mère qui le pris contre elle. Piper assit sont premier fils dans sa chaise et l'embrasse sur le front en lui donnant sont verre de lait au chocolat. Pendant se temps Léo assit sont plus jeune fils dans sa chaise haute. Il se retourna vers sa femme et la pris dans ces bras en l'embrassant. Piper du mettre fin au baiser passionner de son mari à cause des enfants présent dans la pièce , elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de celui-ci.

-Tu pourrais habiller les enfants pendant que je fini de préparer le petit-déjeuné, s'il te plait ?

**-Oui bien sûr , ma chérie.** Il se retourna vers ces enfants. **Alors mes petits loups on va s'habiller après votre verre de lait au chocolat.**

**-Merci , j'ai déjà préparer leurs habit ils sont sur leur commode.** Informa la mère en quittant la pièce pour s'habiller elle même avant de faire cuire la pâte.

* * *

Pendant se temps, Paige bataillait à sortir sont mari du lit, ou plutôt elle bataillait à ne pas répondre à la demande de sont mari.

- Henry , on va être en retard !

**-Allez Paige,** dit Henry en prenant la main de sa femme pour l'entraîner dans le lit avec lui.

Alors que celle-ci tomba lourdement sur le lit en riant au éclat, elle embrasse sont mari passionnément.

**-Ho et puis zut ! On sera en retard !** Marmonna Paige contre les lèvres de sont mari , alors que celui ci , victorieux, rigola.

* * *

Au même moment, des mains s'enroula autour de la taille de Phoebe et un baiser tendre se posa sur sa tête.

**-Bonjour doux amour de ma vie,** récita le cupidon

**-Bon matin mon chéri, sourit la femme de ce dernier, on va déjeuner chez Piper dans 15 minute, va prendre ta douche et habille toi , je viens de la prendre moi.**

**-À vos ordre chef !** Coop fit un salut militaire et sorti de la chambre sous les rires de sa femme.

* * *

_Dans la maison de Piper : 6 heures 50 minutes_

Léo redescendait avec ces deux fils dans les bras, alors que Piper fessait cuirent les dernières pan cakes. Elle était habiller avec une simple robe blanche à fleur rouge, ses cheveux tresser lui arrivait au milieu du dos et Piper était légèrement maquiller. La table était monter pour 9 personnes et elle avait été réveiller Billy qui dormait à l'étage. À 7 heure pile il était 7 personnes autour de la table.

**-J'en connais une qui se reproduit à cette heure-ci ,** commenta Billy moqueuse

**-Billy !** S'écria Piper et Phoebe en chœur.

**-Il y a des enfants dans la pièces et on est à table** , Sermonna la mère de famille

Au même moment la porte du manoir s'ouvrit et se referma, signifiant que Paige et Henry étaient arriver.

**-Bonjour** , lança joyeusement la benjamine de la famille suivit de son mari, **désoler on à pas entendu le reveil**

**-Ou encore vous avez jouer au docteur** , rétorqua Billy

**-Billy ! ,** s'écria les trois sœurs alors que la retardataire rougissait

Le jeune couple s'assit autour de la table ou leur famille étaient déjà assissent et petit-déjeunais.

**-Alors quelle est le programme aujourd'hui ?** , demanda Piper comme à sont habitude

Les trois sœurs Halliwell et leurs maris, ainsi que Billy, avaient pris pour habitude de venir prendre le petit-déjeuner au manoir tout les jours sauf le dimanche. Piper posait toujours la même question et tout le monde parlaient de la journée à venir.

**-Moi j'ai des tonnes de copis à corriger, je rencontre une famille qui voudraient que leurs trois enfants intègrent l'École de magie, ensuite il faut que je fasse les courses, le ménage et que je prendre rendez-vous chez le garagiste pour ma voiture.** Énonça Paige

**-Je doit allez au bureau finir mon article, j'ai un moment à la radio cette après-midi, j'ai un rendez-vous à propos du nouveau projet pour Élise , sans oublier la séance photo** , soupira Phoebe.

**-La routine ,** répondit les hommes comme à leur habitude

**-J'ai trois cours à l'université et quatre cours à l'École de magie, ensuite direct le boulot à 18 heures.** Soupira Billy tout en remplisant sa troisième tasses de café.

**-Tu devrais plus te reposer , tu vas finir par tomber de fatigue,** la sermonna gentiment Piper.

Les conversations continua tranquillement.

Soudain cinq démons sortirent de nul part, ils envoya des boules de feu directement dans la direction de la table où ils étaient tous assembler. Léo pris rapidement ces fils et s'éclipsa avec eux dans leurs chambre. Piper fit exploser deux des démons d'un revers de main, Phoebe de sont côté renvoya une boule de feu et en tua un. Billy était dans un combat acharné au corps à corps avec le quatrième et au même moment Paige poussa violemment sont mari par terre voyant une boule de feu aller droit sur lui , la boule de feu atterris droit sur elle , en plein visage. Respirant douloureusement , elle s'écroula dans les bras de sont mari qui lança un cris horrifier.

Piper abattis de dernier démon tout en criant le nom de son mari. Celui-ci apparut à l'instant dans la pièce et évalua la situation en un centième de seconde avant de s'accroupir devant sa belle-sœur pour la guérir.

**-Pourquoi c'est si long ? ,** demanda Phoebe qui était désormais dans les bras de son mari.

**-Elle ne respire plus , mais sa marche ,** les rassura l'être des lumières

Le soupire de soulagement fut collectif. Les dernières plais de Paige disparurent alors qu'elle reprenait connaissance. Henry serra sa femme contre lui.

**-Sa va ?** Demanda Piper

**-Je suis un peu sonné mais je commence à être habituer.** Marmonna l'ancienne blessée

Son mari l'aida à se relever, tout en la regardant intensément.

**-Et puis Zut ! C'étais pas marquer dans mon agenda !** Plaisanta Paige

Ces sœurs et leurs maris rirent mais Henry resta de marbre.

La femme de ce dernier le regarda et compris qu'ils allaient encore avoir une dispute se soir. Tout en soupirant , elle dit rapidement au revoir à sa famille et s'éclipsa à l'École de magie.

Henry, Phoebe,Coop, Léo et Piper se rendirent à leurs travailles respectifs eux aussi, alors que les enfants allèrent à la crèche de l'École de magie.

La vie continua pour les trois sœurs Halliwell. Pour Piper et Léo , le simple fait d'être ensemble leur prouvait combien leur amour surmontais tout, ils se concentraient principalement sur leurs deux enfants , Wyatt et Chris , Léo enseignait à l'école de magie et adorait sont métier, pour Piper , elle dirigeait son club le P3 tout en surveillant de bref les travaux dans l'immeuble qu'elle avait acheter pour y ouvrir sont restaurant, ils discutaient parfois d'avoir un troisième enfants, mais ce n'était pas dans leur plan actuel, ils voulaient profiter de leur famille et leur métier avant de se relancer dans cette nouvelle aventure.

Phoebe et Coop s'entendaient à merveille, leur couple étaient de plus en plus amoureux chaque jours, Coop continuait de former des couples dans le monde entier , alors que Phoebe se passionnait dans sa chronique aux courriers du cœur. Elle était même en train d'écrire un livre, un projet qu'elle avait en tête depuis longtemps. Pour ce qui est des enfants ils en parlaient très souvent même qu'ils essaient d'en concevoir un ! Phoebe voulait être mère, et cette année !

Paige et Henry étaient extrêmement passionnel, ils s'aimaient plus que tout. Malgré leur amour le couple se disputait très souvent. Henry avait de la difficulté de laisser sa femme risquer sa vie tout les jours pour protégé des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Ils leurs arrivait souvent de se faire attaquer dans leur propre maison se qui créait de nombreuses disputes pour le couple de jeunes mariés. Pour les enfants , ils n'en avaient pas encore aborder le sujet, ils aimaient leur vie actuel et s'en accommodait pour le moment !

La journée défila lentement pour tout le monde vers 19 heures ils se regroupaient tous au manoir pour fêté les 2 ans du petit Chris.

Comme toujours , le petit fêté fût gâtée plus que nécessaire.

La journée se termina tranquillement sur San Francisco .

Les couples s'endormirent ensemble après avoir fait l'amour et après avoir savourer le moment d'avoir l'être aimé près d'eux


	3. нαριтяє 2 : ℓα νιє σηтιηυє

Vous allez voir, dans ce chapitre c'est centrer uniquement sur la vie qui continue tranquillement, naissance, boulot, amour etc. Les enfants sont le centre du chapitre.

~ ¢нαριтяє 2 : _ℓ_α νιє ¢σηтιηυє ~

Les mois passa tranquillement, Piper ouvrit son restaurant nommée Prudence, en honneur à sa sœur décédé, et, surprise, depuis six mois cette première était enceinte. Elle était certaine que cette fois-ci sa serait une petite fille, du moins elle l'espérait de tout son cœur. Léo enseignait toujours à l'école de magie, et il adorait autant son travail que si c'étais la première journée.

Malheureusement le sort c'étais acharner sur les deux autres couples de la fratrie. Leurs deux maisons pris 'mystérieusement' feu, Phoebe était la seule qui était à l'intérieur de sa maison, elle fut sauver de justesse par son mari. Paige quand à elle était, heureusement, à son rendez-vous, celle-ci était enceinte de 8 mois. Des jumelles. C'est ainsi que le manoir fût envahie. Il n'y avait pas assez de place, cette maison comptait 4 chambres, les couples dans chacune d'entre elles et les garçons de Piper dans la quatrième, mais bientôt Paige allait accoucher, et quelques mois plus tard Piper. Les trois sœurs préféraient rester dans la même maison puisque l'incendie était loin d'être accidentel et elles étaient plus en sécurité toutes les trois ensembles. Léo aider de Coop et Henry, rénovèrent la maison petit à petit ils réussirent à faire 2 autres chambres de taille respectable. Ils durent même aménager une troisième salle de bain, puisque les femmes de la maison clamaient qu'elles n'avaient pas assez d'espace pour se préparer. Les boîtes, du peu qu'elles avaient pu sauver de l'incendie, se retrouvèrent dans une des deux chambres fraîchement rénové.

Du côté de Phoebe, celle-ci ne tomba pas enceinte, du moins elle ne l'était pas encore. Elle commençait à désespérer, Phoebe avait passé une batterie de test pour voir si elle n'avait pas de problème de fertilité, mais les médecins avaient convenue qu'elle était parfaitement fertile, elle obligea son mari à subir des tests lui aussi, mais Coop pouvait tout à fait concevoir un enfant. Les mois défilait et le moral de Phoebe chuta.

Le 6 novembre, Paige accoucha, deux magnifiques petites filles, Pénélope et Patricia (Penny et Patty) en honneur à sa mère et sa grand-mère.

Le 18 décembre, Piper donna naissance, mais il y eu plusieurs complication, les médecins lui retirèrent sont utérus, malgré tout, sa ravissante petite fille, qu'elle avait tant souhaité, n'eut aucun problème, elle la nomma Mélinda.

Phoebe n'étant toujours pas enceinte se tourna vers l'insémination artificielle.

À peine les jumelles de Paige eut 1 an, qu'elle retomba de nouveau enceinte. Neuf mois plus tard, le 29 juin, Henry Jr vit le jour, et quelques jours plus tard…

Phoebe accouche, celle-ci étant enceinte de 7 mois et demi. Le 10 juillet, elle accoucha de trois petites filles, à la maison. La première à naître fut Sophia, ensuite Alyssa, mais arriver à la troisième, la nouvelle mère se mis à trembler, les lumières du lustres scintillait de mille feux, la troisième petite fille vint au monde mais elle était scintillante, de longue seconde, Phoebe tremblait toujours, Léo dut la guérir rapidement avant qu'elle ne meure. Cet événement étrange suscita beaucoup d'intérêt pour les trois sœurs et leurs maris. Ils firent ainsi plusieurs recherches. Trois jours après la naissance des triplets, un fondateur apparut.

Les trois mères, était pencher sur le livre des ombres et le fouillait activement.

Elles sursautaient en voyant le fondateur Julius, apparaitre devant elles.

Phoebe se reprit la première et se leva.

''J'imagine que vous êtes au courant de ce qui c'est passer lors de mon accouchement'' Demanda t'elle

''C'est exact'' répondit il simplement

Cependant ce n'était pas assez pour Phoebe, très inquiète pour sa plus jeune fille.

'' Qu'es que tout ceci signifie ? '' Rétorqua t'elle sèchement, commençant à perdre patience.

'' Elle est l'Élue. ''

''L'Élue de quoi au juste'' Demanda l'aînée de la fratrie

''La plus puissante sorcière de tout les temps, le pouvoir des trois sera en vos trois filles, cependant votre plus jeune à été bénis des dieux et des déesses, elle sera plus puissante que tout ce qu'on à pu voir jusqu'à ce jour…plus puissante que Wyatt'' Répondu t'il à la question silencieuse de Piper.

''Mais tout les plus puissant des démons sont vaincues ! '' S'exclama Paige.

''Une nouvelle menace plane au-dessus de nos têtes, plus puissante et dangereuse que jamais'' Annonça calmement le Fondateur. Il s'éclipsa immédiatement après son dernier mot, laissant les sœurs plus interrogatives que jamais.

Malgré tout, les événements mystérieux se succédèrent, les attaques furent de plus en plus violentes et incessante. Elles pouvaient à peine dormir qu'un démon les attaquait. Cela fessait deux ans que les enfants de Phoebe était née. Pourtant tout le monde savait que la sécurité des enfants était à craindre. Cela venait de plus en plus dangereux, mais tout changea quand elle eut une vision de plusieurs démons attaquèrent la maison et tuant quatre de leurs enfants, Wyatt, Patty, Mélinda et Alyssa. Elles durent se rendre à l'évidence, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Elles, les trois sœurs, risquaient de perdent la vie à tout moment, en protégeant leurs enfants, et ces derniers risquait de mourir avant même de commencer le collège. Pourtant personnes ne voulait se rendre à l'évidence. Les Fondateurs organisèrent un conseil, les sœurs Halliwell, leurs maris et leurs enfants étaient attendus. Ils s'y rendirent tous. Cependant, ils ne s'attendaient pas à la solution que les fondateurs avaient trouvée.

''C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour vous tous, ici, à San Francisco. Ma vision montre que deux de vous mourront avant la fin de cette année et que 7 de vos 9 enfants mourrons aussi avant la fin de cette année.''

Des hoquets d'horreur parcourussent la famille ainsi que certain être des lumières.

''La solution est que vous bridiez les pouvoirs de vos enfants et qu'ils disparaissent. ''

''Où voulez vous qu'on aille ? '' Demanda Coop, le mari de Phoebe.

''Pas vous, je crois que je me suis mal fait comprendre. Je veux que vous bridiez les pouvoirs de vos enfants et que vous les sépariez dans différente famille du monde, et qu'ensuite vous partiez chacun de votre côté, en couple, et que vous n'utilisiez plu vos pouvoirs…pour toujours. ''

''C'est hors de question'' S'écria les trois sœurs ainsi que leurs maris en chœur.

''C'est la seule possibilité que vous restiez tous en vie'' dit doucement le fondateur.

La réunion se continua dans un chao infernal, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, soit ils mourraient tous ensemble, soit ils vivaient tous séparer et dieu seul sait que la vie de leurs enfants étaient plus importante que tout pour les parents de ceux-ci.

De retour à la maison les sœurs et leurs maris eurent une longue conversation. Deux jours plus tard tout était au point, la potion pour leurs retirés leurs pouvoirs, la formule pour effacer leur mémoire ainsi que la famille où ils iraient. Tous des familles qui attendaient un enfant depuis de longue année. Les mères écrivirent une lettre pour chacun de leurs enfants, si un jour venaient qu'ils se posaient des questions. Mais soudain les trois filles de Phoebe disparurent. Cela fessait maintenant deux jours.

''Faut les retrouvées' Pesta Piper en tournant en rond avec Mélinda endormis dans les bras.

Phoebe étais assissent en indien dans le salon, les yeux clos. Son mari était assis dans la même position face à elle. La mère terrifiée essayait d'avoir une vision. Après quelques minutes, des larmes coula sur ses joues.

'J'y arrive pas ! Je ne vois rien' Désespéra t'elle.

'Concentre-toi' Dit doucement son mari en lui prenant les mains.

Elle plongea ces yeux dans ceux du père de ces filles.

'Concentre-toi' Répéta-t'il ' Pense à Alyssa, à Sophia et à Bella. Concentre-toi Phoebe'

Guider par la voix de son mari, Phoebe ferma les yeux et elle eut soudainement une vision.

' Une forêt, il fait sombre, il y a aussi…une grotte. Les filles grelottes, elles ont froid, et…et…elles nous appellent' Dit-elle en sanglotant sur les derniers mots. Elle rouvrit soudain les yeux.

'Tu reconnais l'endroit ? ' Demanda Paige.

'Non pas du tout. ' Rétorqua Phoebe

La mère pesta contre elle-même. Plutôt dans la soirée, les sœurs Halliwell avait bridé les pouvoirs de leurs enfants et maintenant les trois petites filles étaient sans défense. Heureusement elles avaient toutes trois la lettre que Phoebe avaient écrit pour expliquer la situation à leur nouveaux parents, elles étaient prêtes à partir sauf qu'elles n'avaient pas eut le temps de leurs effacer la mémoire. Elle eut soudainement une autre vision.

'Elles vont s'en sortir, elles vont réussir à échapper au démon et se séparer, elles vont vivres. Merci Seigneur' Déclara Phoebe.

Le silence se fit même si les trois fillettes allaient s'en sortir, elle n'avait pas eut le temps de dire au revoir à ses filles. Ni de les embrasser une dernière fois.

'Il faut leurs effacer la mémoire au plus vite' déclara Paige.

'Es-ce que vous allez réussir, à distance ? ' Demanda le mari de cette dernière.

Sa femme hocha silencieusement la tête. Et elles se retrouvèrent au grenier.

''Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire sa'' Sanglota doucement Phoebe dans les bras de son mari.

''C'est pour leurs vies qu'ont le fait, on à pas le choix. '' Déclara doucement le père des trois fillettes

Elle soupira et avec ces sœurs récita :

'' Afin que l'on protège nos enfants

Que leurs mémoires disparaissent

Et qu'aucun souvenir survivant

Ne puisse réapparaîtrent. '

Piper referma le grimoire et alla se loger dans les bras de son mari, cachant ces larmes. Les couples s'enlacèrent.

'Voilà c'est fait' Déclara sombrement Piper.

C'était le 5 aout à Minuit trois.

Trois petites filles grelotaient dans une grotte terrer au font de l'Italie.

-J'ai faim, se plaignit Sophia.

- Moi, aussi, répondit Alyssa.

Bella ne dit rien, se serrant un peu plus à ces sœurs.

Dehors les pas s'étaient arrêter et le feu éteint. Ils y avaient plusieurs ronflements.

La plus jeune de la fratrie se leva doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit, ces sœurs l'imitaient.

-Partir, déclara la première en pointa vers la droite. Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour initier le silence.

Les trois petites filles avancèrent prudemment pour ne pas réveiller les démons.

Aussitôt qu'elles eurent passé ceux-ci. Elles se mirent à courir aussi vite que leurs petites jambes leurs autorisait. Elles courussent de longues minutes avant que la plus jeune se mit à pleurer. Celle-ci avait mal à l'épaule, un démon lui avait envoyé une boule de feu qui lui avait écharpé son épaule gauche.

-Courir, déclara t'elle à ces sœurs.

Celles-ci regardèrent leur plus jeune sœur et l'embrassaient avant de continuer à courir, laissant la plus jeune derrière elles. Bella se cacha dans de hautes herbes, et s'endormit rapidement.

Quand elle se réveilla. Elle se remit à courir, elle courut toute la journée, elle avait mal au ventre, son épaule la fessait souffrir plus que nécessaire mais elle courait encore et encore. La nuit tomba quand elle s'endormi près d'un lac en sanglotant.

Du côté des deux autres sœurs de la fratrie, elles se séparaient quand elles vivent deux chemins distincts. Alyssa retrouva rapidement la civilisation et Sophia la retrouva quelques heures plus tard, elles étaient enfin saines et sauves.

Un couple de la fin vingtaine se promenait sur un lac, le mari pêcha pendant que sa femme n'arrêta pas de parler, la nuit commençait lentement à tomber, ils rejoignissent alors le bord et monta leur tente. Ils campaient et repartaient le lendemain. Quelques minutes avant minuit, la jeune femme se plaignit d'avoir froid, elle envoya sont mari chercher du bois pour rallumer le feu désormais éteint.

-Attend, dit-elle en riant, je viens avec toi, j'ai peur toute seule.

Le mari sourit tendrement à sa femme avant de lui tendre la main.

-Allez Vien, dit-il en tenant la lampe de poche de sa main inoccupée.

Ils marchaient quelques mètres avant d'entendre des sanglots.

-Qu'es que c'est, paniqua la femme

Son mari ne répondit pas et la mis derrière lui.

-Reste derrière moi, lui ordonna t'il.

Celle-ci obéi et se colla contre de dos de son mari, craintive.

L'homme dirigea lentement la lampe de poche vers le bruit, n'y voyant rien il avança légèrement, suivit immédiatement par sa femme.

-Ho mon dieu, murmura t'elle en découvrant la raison du bruit.

Une petite fille de deux ou trois ans, sanglotait dans l'herbe. Ces long cheveux brun était emmêler et des brindilles y logeait mêlé à du sang. La blessure à son épaule était profonde et la fillette saignait encore. Son visage était sale, mais on pouvait y distinguer deux grands yeux chocolat remplis de larmes. Ces mains et ces pieds dénudés avaient plusieurs entailles.

Lorsque l'homme voulu l'approcher, elle recula en pleurant.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda celui-ci

-Bella, répondit une petite voix.

Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglot marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles.

La femme de l'homme avança à son tour vers la jeune fille.

-Viens tu ne risques plus rien maintenant. Il faut soigner ton épaule.

Bella regarda l'homme et la femme alternativement, avant de hocher la tête et de s'avancer prudemment vers la femme.

-Je m'appelle Élise et voici mon mari, Charles. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Veux-tu venir avec nous à l'hôpital pour guérir tes blessures.

La fillette acquiesça. Élise lui tendit la main et elle la prit instantanément. Elle fit un pas mais grimassa de douleur.

-Es-ce que Charles peux te porter Bella ? Demanda gentiment la femme de celui-ci

La dite Bella regarda l'homme d'un œil méfiant.

-Il ne te ferra aucun mal, c'est promis je reste juste à côté de toi. Déclara doucement Élise

Charles s'avança prudemment vers la fillette pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage et la pris dans ces bras. Le couple laissa tout en plan hormis leurs clefs de voiture. Ils marchaient une dizaine de minutes avant de rejoindre leur voiture. L'homme posa doucement la fillette désormais endormi à l'arrière et sa femme monta derrière avec elle. Charles mis le contact et démarra en trombe vers l'hôpital.

-Qui peut faire sa à une petite fille ? Murmura Élise horrifiée

-Des monstres, déclara fermement son mari contenant sa rage.

Cela fessait près de 5 ans qu'ils essayaient d'avoir un enfant, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Tout deux étaient stériles, aucun espoir. Ils arrivaient à l'hôpital le plus près, Charles sorti du véhicule et pris Bella dans ces bras ils coururent à l'entré du bâtiment rapidement accompagner de sa femme. Un médecin les vit arriver et se précipita vers eux.

-Qu'es qui c'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en fessant venir un brancard

Charles expliqua rapidement la situation, la petite fut emmener et les policiers appelés. Le couple se dirigea vers la salle d'attente bien décidé à ne pas laisser cette petite seule à la main des policiers.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont l'envoyer dans un de ces monstrueux foyers d'accueils, demanda Élise en grimassent.

-Je n'en sais rien, je vais appeler Charlie, peut-être qu'il pourra nous aider. Déclara son mari

Elle hocha la tête avec de reporter son regard vers le couloir où Bella avait disparut quelques minutes plus tôt. Charles sorti appeler son frère, agent au FBI.

Une réceptionniste lui répondît aussitôt.

'Bonjour, je m'appelle Charles Swan, je suis le frère jumeau de Charlie Swan Unité 00817.

-Je vous transfère immédiatement Monsieur Swan. Passé une bonne soirée.

Charles dût attendre 10 longues minutes avant que son frère réponde.

'Charlie Swan' Répondit une voix détachée

'Charlie…

'Charles ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Ça fait un bail qu'on ne sait pas vu on parlait justement avec Renée de vous…

'Charlie ! Ce n'est pas pour sa que je t'appelle. Écoute, Élise et moi ont étaient parties faire du camping et on à retrouver une petite fille d'environs 2-3 ans. Elle était gravement blesser, on l'a emmené à l'hôpital et je voulais savoir s'il n'y avait pas une possibilité d'obtenir une garde temporaire. On ne peut pas l'a laissé avec les policiers comme ça. Ils vont surement la placer dans un foyer d'accueil et sa briserais le cœur à Élise. Je ne peux pas laisse faire sa…pas encore une fois. ' Récita Charles

'Écoute, donne moi le numéro de fax de l'hôpital et je vais voir se que je peux faire, tu devrais recevoir un fax d'ici 15 à 30 minutes maximum.

-Merci Charlie ! Je te serais reconnaissant toute ma vie pour ça. Dit-il en lui donnant les informations demander

-C'est rien grand frère. Élise et toi vous avez le droit à se bonheur. Déclara Charlie

Celui-ci raccrocha sans un mot de plus, ce qui convenait parfaitement à son frère.

Comme promis 20 minutes plus tard, un fax arriva déclarant la petite retrouvée sous la garde de Charles et Élise Swan pour une période de 30 jours.

Charles annonça la nouvelle à sa femme remplis de bonheur.

-Laisse moi les clefs de la voiture déclara t'elle

Celui-ci les lui donna sans un mot. Il comprit sans même qu'elle n'ait prononcé un seul mot.

Élise retourna à la voiture après que son mari lui ait promis de ne pas quitter leur fille provisoire.

La jeune femme réussi à trouver un magasin à grande surface ouvert toute la nuit. Elle trouvât trois pyjamas, deux robes, ainsi que quatre ensembles, jeans, T-shirts pour Bella. Elle lui acheta ensuite un manteau, une couverture, un ours en peluche et une paire de chaussure…enfin trois puisqu'elle ne savait pas la taille que la fillette portait. Alors qu'elle alla mettre les sac à l'arrière de la voiture elle vit une lettre légèrement tacher du sang de la petite fille. Elle la pris et alla s'asseoir sur le siège conducteur. Elle inséra la clef sans démarrer le véhicule. Les mains d'Élise tremblait légèrement quand elle ouvrit la lettre.

' _Bonjour, _

_Tout d'abord je tiens à vous dire que la petite fille qui se trouve devant vous s'appelle Bella Isa-Mary. C'est inexpliquable pour vous se qui arrive, mais je vais vous expliquer. Je suis une mère depuis 2 ans, et ma fille est toute ma vie, mais je suis en danger et la garder près de moi là conduira vers une mort certaine. Tous ceci est bien mystérieux je vous l'accorde, mais je ne puis répondre à vos questions. Bella est une petite fille merveilleuse, pleine de vie, différente, unique et totalement adorable. Elle mérite une vie extraordinaire remplis d'amour. Je compte sur vous pour lui donner cette vie, cette chance de vivre, de devenir qui elle veux. Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse, en santé et aimé. Bella vous aimeras , j'en suis certaine. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que je l'aime et je suis certaine que vous ferez de bons parents pour elle. Elle mérite tellement tout sa. Pour le moment sa peut vous sembler affreux que j'ai abandonner ma fille sur le seuil de votre maison, mais croyez moi si j'aurais eu une autre solution je l'aurais prise sans hésitez. Maintenant c'est votre fille, vous la verrez grandir, sécherez les larmes de son premier amour, l'encouragerait dans se qu'elle voudra faire, vous irez la conduire à ces cours de danse et vous aurez le droit à ces sourires, ces moments de bonheur que moi je ne puis maintenant plus avoir. Peut-être qu'un jour elle se mariras et son père la conduira à l'hotel et plus tard elle vous apelleras pour avoir un conseil avec ces propres enfants. Vous avez maintenant ce qui m'ait le plus précieux dans ma vie…vous avez ma fille, une partie de moi. _

_Je vous fait confiance, j'espère que notre fille à tous les quatres aura tout se qu'elle mérite. _

_Amitier_

_Le cœur briser d'une mère et d'un père_

_P.H et C.H . '_

Élise sentait les larmes couler sur ces joues. Aussi bizarre que sa puisse paraître, elle sût que jamais cette mystérieuse P.H n'aurait abandonner sa fille, ni qu'elle lui ferait autant de mal. Elle l'aimait et voulait la protéger. À ce moment précis Élise promis de toujours protéger Bella, elle comptais plus que sa vie. Elle deviendrait la mère qu'elle aurait du avoir jadis.

La nouvelle mère retourna à l'hôpital. Quand elle vit Charles , elle lui montra la lettre. Son mari fût du même avis qu'elle. Jamais ces personnes n'auraient fait du mal à leur fille. Malgré tout le couple décida de ne pas montrer la lettre au policier. Les parents biologiques leurs avaient donner leur fille et c'était hors de question qu'une enquête pour les retrouvées entraine la mort de ces personnes et de la petite Bella.

Le médecin revient 1 heure plus tard et leur dit que la petite était déshydrater et qu'elle avait besoin de reprendre ces force mais qu'elle n'aurait pas de cicatrice au niveau de l'épaule. Les policiers étaient passer photographier les blessure de la fillette et lui poser quelques questions au quelle Bella ne sût pas répondre. Derrière la lettre que ces parents naturels avaient laisser il y avait seulement écrit 'Bella Isa-Mary . 10 juillet 1995. 03:19'. Bella avait aussi un médaillon en forme de cœur avec son nom écrit dessus. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait sur c'est deux premières années de vie. Les mois défilait et Bella vivaient maintenant avec Charles et Élise depuis 6 mois. Elle les appelait papa et maman, elle n'avait pas l'air traumatisé par ce qui s'était passé. Un an plus tard le couple adopta légalement la petite Bella.  
Ils s'installèrent à Phoenix et Bella y grandit. Jusqu'à ce jour...

_Alors voilà pour ce chapitre je n'en ai jamais fait de plus long j'espère qu'il vous plait. _

_Je vous donne les âges des enfants quand ils ont été abandonné ; _

_Wyatt 7 ans _

_Chris 6 ans_

_Les jumelle et Mélinda : 3 ans _

_Henry et les triplettes : 2 ans _


	4. Chapter 3: Douleur

Bonjour voilà une nouveau chapitre

**Relire la fin du dernier chapitre ! Il y a eu des modifications ! **

**Dreams-Twilight** : Merci beaucoup !

**Laurianna06 :** Je ne suis pas régulière. Avec le nombre d'histoire que j'écris, je suis l'inspiration.

**urbangirl :** Merci beaucoup.

**Mackensy :** Merci pour ton commentaire constructif. J'ai remanier mon dernier chapitre après réflection. J'espère que sa va te sembler plus logique.

**lili69 :** Merci et oui il y aura toujours une suite..jusqu'à la fin dû moins.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Vide. Douleur et désespoir.

Trois mots, seulement trois petits mots.

Pourtant , ils représentaient cette jeune femme qui marchait d'un pas lourd dans le couloir de cette maison. Alors qu'elle avançais, elle s'écroula. À présent à genoux une main sur son ventre l'autre sur la rampe de l'escalier, elle retenait douloureusement ces larmes et un cri de désespoirs alors qu'elle se replongea dans ces souvenirs...de cette soirée.

Flash Back

Bella descendit du jeep noir de son père en riant.

-**Sois prudente,** lança la vois d'Élise.

**-Toujours**, rétorqua l'adolescente en levant les yeux au ciel

Charles Swan ouvrit le coffre de son véhicule pour que sa fille ait accès à son sac d'entrainement. Elle le saisit en claquant fortement le coffre alors qu'un légère grimasse apparût sur le visage de son paternel. Ce dernier ouvrit sa fenêtre.

**-Bonne chance ma chérie ! Appelle nous quand sa saura terminer ont viendra te chercher,** sourit l'homme

Charles et Élise Swan recevaient Charlie Swan et son épouse,Renés. Bella auraient adorée être présente à cette soirée mais elle avait un match et étant capitaine des pom-pom girl , le brune se fessait un devoir d'être présente.

**-Allez les Ravens** , Cria Bella en levant un bras en l'air.

Le couple ria en repartant rejoindre leurs invités.

Le match se déroula à merveille. Les Ravens gagna haut la main et c'est une Bella pleine de sueur qui rejoignit le vestiaire pour se doucher. Après une toilette rapide, elle appela ces parent. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Bella salua ces ami(e)s , qui partaient fêtez la victoire.

**-Tu devrais venir !** Dit une blonde.

**-Allez sa saurait trop marrant !** Essaya de la convaincre une coéquipière.

**-Désoler, je dois m'entraîner avec la troupe de danse demain matin.** S'excusa rapidement Bella en voyant le véhicule de ces parents arriver.

À l'âge de 16 ans beaucoup d'adolescents se plaignaient de leurs parents mais pas Bella. Elle avait beaucoup de chance de les avoir, jamais elle ne les avaient trouver trop envahissants ou exigeants. Charles et Élise chérissaient et aimaient leur petite fille et elle leur rendait bien.

Elle entra dans le véhicule en étouffant un bâillement. La journée avait commencer tôt. L'adolescente avaient courut entre ces cours, la troupe de danse ainsi que sont cours de piano, comme tout les vendredis. Bella avait une horaire remplis. Chaque jours de la semaines , elle avait un cours après l'école. Lundi, mercredi et Vendredis c'était le piano. Mardi le violon et jeudi c'était un cours de chant. Elle était avec la troupe de danse jeudi et vendredi (avant les cours) ainsi que le samedi. Le dimanche elle était au ranch avec ces parents. Et les lundi,mercredi et jeudi midi elle donnait des cours de tutorat. Mardi et Vendredi midi , entrainement de pom-pom girl. (_N/A : J'ai tout bien écrit à la fin pour comprendre son horaire)_.

Bella s'endormit avant même que le véhicule quitte le parking. Le repos fût d'une courte durée car le cris horrifié de sa mère la réveilla en sursaut. À peine les yeux ouverts quelle vit le regard remplis de peur d'Élise. Bella comprit la situation quand elle vit la voiture quitter le pont se dirigeant droit dans l'eau. Le choc fût violent et les sacs gonflable explosa au visages de ces deux parents. Élise perdit connaissance instantanément. Charles avait le nez cassé. La voiture commença à se remplir d'eau.

**-Papa** ! Paniqua l'adolescente.

L'homme, légèrement sonné, tourna la tête pour regarder sa fille. Il essaya de détacher sa femme sa succès. Sa ceinture était bloqué, à lui aussi. Il comprit alors qu'il ne sortirait jamais de la voiture, du moins pas de son vivant.

**-Détache toi**, ordonna le père.

La ceinture de sa fille se détacha sans problème, Charles retient sont soupire de soulagement. Peut importe qu'il mourait dans cette voiture, mais il devait faire sortir sa fille à tout prix.

**-Passe par la fenêtre et nage jusqu'au bord,** dit-il en remerciant mentalement sa femme de l'avoir ouverte plus tôt...

-**Non, non , NON,** comprit Bella en haussant la voix au fur et à mesure.

Elle chercha son portable dans le noir. Il était foutu.

**-Merde,** jura t'elle

**-Ton langage**, réprimanda son père malgré la situation.

**-Papa...,** sanglota t'elle

**-Viens ici,** mon bébé.

Bella se rapprocha de son père et essaya à sont tour de s'acharner sur la ceinture de son père et de sa mère. Les mains de Charles la stoppèrent.

**-Sa sert à rien.** Dit-il calmement.

**-Mais..**

**-Dans le premier tiroir de mon bureau tu trouveras tout les papiers donc tu auras besoin**, le coupa t'il. La clef de ce tiroir ce trouve au dos de la photo sur la cheminer.** Ça va allez , ma chérie.**

_' Tu jures de rester sage'_

L'eau continuais de s'accumuler et bientôt les visages du père et de la fille se trouva sous l'eau. Les lèvres du père mima un 'Je t'aime' et Bella lui répéta ces mots. Charles lui fit signe de partir. En aillant le cœur lourd et les larmes pleins les yeux, Bella respecta la dernière demande de son père. Alors qu'elle nagea jusqu'au bord, la survivante manqua d'air et atteignit avec difficulté le bord. À plein ventre sur la terre humide, Bella regarda la voiture s'engouffrer entièrement dans l'eau , emportant sa famille.

_'Tu jures de rester forte_

_De rester avec l'image _

_De Dieu qui à tord'' _

Se sentant et aussi par le manque d'oxygène, elle s'évanouit à la noirceur de la nuit.

Se fût deux heures plus tard qu'elle fût retrouver. Une dame, allant chercher sont mari au travaille, vit la barrière de sécurité du pont totalement détruite. Alors qu'elle s'approcha elle vit un forme immobile sur le bord de la rivière. Son portable à la main et composa le 911 en courant vers la jeune fille étendu, c'est habit était complétement trempée d'eau et de sang. Elle était en début d'hypothermie.

Bella se réveilla à l'hôpital devant deux visages familliés. Les larmes lui monta aux yeux et Bella les referma rapidement pour les ravalés.

**-Non,** murmura t'elle

Sa tante fût secouer d'un sanglot et quitta précipitamment la chambre. Son oncle regarda la porte se refermer et posa une main sur celle de sa nièce. Il pressa doucement la main de l'orpheline.

_'Ce soir, le ventre vide_

_Tu cacheras tes larmes_

_Ta mère, ton amour, ton guide _

_Cette nuit, jetteras les armes ' _

**-Va t'en** , dit-elle sèchement.

Charlie se leva lentement et prit la même direction que sa femme quelques minutes plus tôt.

_'Tu chasse les anges qui passent _

_C'est la peur du silence _

_Cette nuit la vie ta reprit_

_La meilleure des amies"_

Le noir. C'est tout se que voyais Bella. L'enterrement passa, les gens la regardait avec pitiés et compassion, mais jamais l'adolescente n'ouvrit la bouche de nouveau. Elle s'était murés dans le silence. Elle se trouvait dans sa maison, avec des photos , des souvenirs et des papier, mais elle n'avait plus de parents.

Sa tante Renée et son oncle Charlie avaient tout emballer et l'emmenait avec eux à Forks, La ville qu'ils habitaient depuis que son oncle avait pris sa retraite des fédéraux. Elle s'en foutait. Elle était morte de l'intérieur. Elle aurait du rester dans cette fichu voiture. Il ne lui restait plus rien sans ces parents. Ces parents lui manquait, sa vie lui manquait. Vide, elle n'étais que vide, sans rien. Sans espoir, était devenue sa vie.

La maison de Charlie et Renée Swan était sublime. La femme avait demandé à une amie de préparer la chambre de sa nièce. Elle ne fût pas déçut en la voyant. Les tons étaient claire et accueillant. Un grand lit baldaquin de couleurs chocolat était la première chose qu'on remarquait. La chambre comptait un dressing et une salle de bain individuelle. Les effets personnelles de Bella étaient déjà installer. La chambre était, en plus, équiper de deux magnifiques bibliothèques remplis de livre, un meuble avec son écran plasma, un bureau avec l'ordinateur portable de Bella, ainsi qu'un nouveau téléphone portable était posé sur une des deux table de chevet , qui avait déjà deux magnifique lampe. Sur le mur de droite il y avait trois portes , celles du dressing , celle de la salle de bain et la deuxième était un deuxième pièce, plus petite. Avant d'acheter cette maison, elle appartenait à un couple de jeunes parents, c'était la chambre des maîtres et la pièce servaient de chambre provisoire pour leurs nouveau-née.

Le couple était content d'avoir acheminer les affaires de Bella pour que tout sois prêt à leurs arrivée. Renée se promit d'appeler son amie Esmée, pour la remercier. Le visage de Bella demeura tout de fois inexpressif et ses yeux sans vie. Elle les remercia seulement d'un signe de tête, sans l'once d'un sourire. Ils l'a laissèrent donc seule. Elle se coula un bain et s'y émergea complétement. Se refusant de pleurer, elle sortis de l'eau en 10 minutes. Elle mis seulement un peignoir et s'installa devant la maquilleuse. Sur celle-ci il y avait un photo de ces parents et d'elles, la dernière, pris moins d'une semaine avant leur décès. C'était le dimanche, ils étaient au ranch. Élise avait demander à un employer de prendre cette photo. On y voyait Charles et Élise sur le même cheval et Bella sur un deuxième cheval. Ils souriaient tous les trois. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien refouler ces larmes coula sur ces jours et un cris de douleur sortis de sa gorge

_''Une photo en souvenir_

_Une larme, un soupir_

_De cette nuit qui s'achève_

_Elle te rejoind dans tes rêves. ''_

Elle peinait à reprendre son souffle. Elle remarqua à peine sa tante rentrer dans la pièce. Celle-ci tient sa nièce serrer contre elle. Elle savait que celle-ci s'écroulerait tôt ou tard.

_'Elle dit qu'il est trop tard_

_Elle ne parle qu'au passé _

_Sont corps implore la mort_

_Elle ne peut plus respirer'' _

Après deux heures de pleures, elle s'endormit dans les bras de sa tante. Charlie vînt voir si tout allait bien et il prit Bella dans ces bras, pendant que Renée défit rapidement le lit pour que sont mari y mettre la jeune orpheline. Elle congédia sont mari et retira le peignoir de Bella pour qu'elle dorme mieux. Renée saisit la photo qu'elle tenait contre elle et la posa sur la table de chevet. En sortant de la pièce elle regarda sa nièce en sentant les larmes lui monter au yeux. Elle méritait tellement une belle vie après qu'elle ait été retrouver à deux ans et demi. En soupirant elle ferma la lumière et sorti de la chambre.

_'Tu lui as fermer les yeux _

_Ton ventre s'est remplis de feux _

_La rage, la peine et l'amour _

_Ont régner aux alentours''_

* * *

La chanson est : Un ange qui passe de Annie Villeneuve

L'horaire de Bella :

Lundi : Midi : Tutorat

Après les cours : Piano

Mardi : Midi : entraînement pom-pom Girl

Après les cours : Violon

Mercredi : Midi : Tutorat

Après les cours : Piano

Jeudi : Avant les cours: Danse

Midi : Tutorat

Après les cours : Chant

Vendredi :Avant les cours : danse

Midi : Entraînement Pom-Pom Girl

Après les cours : Piano

Samedi : Danse

Dimanche : Aux Ranch !

**À Bientôt.**


	5. Chapter 4 : Les Cullen

Bien qu'elle se réveilla seule le lendemain matin, Bella se senti légèrement plus apaiser que les deux dernières semaines passer. Vers 9 heures, elle se leva d'un bond et alla sous la douche. Dans sa tête elle fessait des équations mathématiques pour éviter qu'elle ne pense trop. Elle se revêtue d'un jean noir et d'un pull en cashmere blanc. Le temps était assez froid, beaucoup plus froid que se dont elle était habituer. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de sortir de sa chambre et ouvrit la porte. Elle visita la maison, puisqu'elle n'y avait pas vraiment porté attention. Elle descendit l'escalier et la première pièce qu'elle vit fût la cuisine, superbement aménagé. Elle se dirigea vers le salon, et le contempla quelques instants. Elle se demandait si, Renée avait tout aménager elle-même.

**-Esmée Cullen, la femme du médecin, et une amie, à décorer tout la maison,** fit une voix dans son dos

Sursautant et se retournant en même temps, l'adolescente se retrouva face à face avec sa tante.

**-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.** S'excusa cette dernière.

Bella accepta les excuses d'un mouvement de tête.

**-En parlant de Esmée Cullen, elle devrait venir demain pour faire ta connaissance…enfin si ça ne te dérange pas.**

* * *

Alice ferma les yeux un instant, pas qu'elle soit fatiguer mais la tête lui tournais et une migraine phénoménale s'abatis sur elle.

Une vision.

Une vision très floue.

Edward, son frère en costume. Une jeune femme brune en robe blanche. Elle était beaucoup plus petite qu'Edward, sa tête arrivait qu'au milieu de son torse, mais elle dégageait une aura très puissante. Son frère passa son bras autour de la femme, dont le visage était flou, et lui murmura : 'Je t'aime Madame Masen-Cullen'. Une rire de joies secouait la jeune femme et elle répondit, la voix charger d'un amour pur : 'Je t'aime aussi Monsieur Masen-Cullen…plus que tout'

Des yeux.

Chocolat.

Des yeux d'une couleur de chocolat.

Hypnotisant.

La vision s'arrêta avec ces yeux magnifiques.

Des yeux bruns paraisse facilement banale, ont en vois tous les jours. Par contre, ces yeux-là n'étais pas de simple yeux brun.

Edward qui avait vu la vision grâce à son don de télépathe fronça les sourcils.

**-Qu'es que tu as vue ?** Demanda Rosalie à sa sœur.

**-Je…Heu…Impossible…je...** Bégayais Alice

Elle jeta un regard vers Edward.

**-Elle m'a vue me marié…avec mon âme sœur. Une humaine.** Dit Edward complétement sonné par sa futur stupidité.

Les réactions ne se fîrent pas attendre.

Esmée ouvrit la bouche, sans penser à la refermer (assez drôle pour un vampire…). Carlisle et Jasper froncèrent les sourcils, alors que ce dernier essaya de calmer la migraine de sa femme avec son don.

**-Quoi ?** Hurla Rosalie

**-Bravo frérot. Joli coup !** Ricana Emmett en secouant la tête.

Le silence se fit rapidement quand Carlisle se leva du fauteuil où il était assis.

**-Arrivera ce qui arrivera. J'ai confiance en Edward. Si il épouse une humaine, c'est qu'il va y avoir pensé et que leur amour saura plus fort que tout. Imaginez-vous sans votre compagnon, comment vous sentiriez vous si vous ne l'aviez pas à vos côtés ? Une éternité sans l'amour de sa vie est totalement impossible. Alors, quand cette fille rentrera dans nos vies, je compte sur vous tous pour la considérer comme un membre de la famille….à part entière.**

**-Merci, papa**. Dit Edward touché par la confiance de son créateur.

Esmée tapa dans ces mains, pour rappeler le sujet de cette réunion de famille qu'elle avait organisé.

**-Désoler maman,** dit Alice déconfite.

**-Voyons Alice, tu ne contrôles pas tes visions et en plus mon bébé va être amoureux**, rétorqua Esmée aux anges

Comme Edward s'apprêta à répliquer, Esmée continua de parler.

**-Je vous ai réunis car je dois vous parler. Vous vous rappelez mon amie, Renée ? Et bien, son mari a perdu son frère et sa belle-sœur. Ils ont accueillis leur nièce et celle-ci va très mal, selon ce qu'elle m'a dit. Et je comptais sur vous pour l'aidez quand elle rentrerait au lycée. Cette petite n'a pas eu la vie facile et je compte sur vous pour la mettre à l'aise, ici, à Forks.**

**-Tu veux…qu'on se lie d'amitié à une humaine ?** Demanda Rosalie méprisante.

**-Exactement !** Dit Esmée fermement

**-Mais, c'est complétement insensé cette pauvre petite humaine n'a pas besoin de nous.** S'enflamma la blonde.

**-Rosalie Liliane Hale ! Premièrement, ce n'est pas une pauvre petite humaine mais une jeune femme qui vit un moment difficile et qui a besoin de soutien et d'amis. Deuxièmement, Renée est mon amie et elle serait dévastée si quelques choses arrivaient à sa nièce. Troisièmement, Renée est mon amie et je me dois de l'aider de toutes les manières possibles.** Rétorqua Esmée d'un ton froid que personne n'avait jamais attendu.

**-Tu peux compter sur moi !** S'exclama Alice voulant mettre fin sur cette mini-dispute

**-Merci Alice**, dit Esmée en adoucissant sa voix.

**-Tu as une photo ? Je veux voir à quoi elle ressemble. Elle est peut-être brune, blonde ou encore rousse. Les yeux bleus, verts, bruns, ou même gris ! On va pouvoir faire tout plein de shopping ensemble ! Je me demande si elle à un petit-ami ? Est-ce qu'elle aime les jupes, ou les robes. Des jeans slim ! Ça va à tout le monde ! Ou alors…** débita Alice à toute vitesse

**-J'ai une photo !** S'exclama Esmée pour calmer sa fille qui sautillait à présent dans toute la pièce.

**-Je veux la voir, je veux la voir, je veeeuuuux la voir !** S'écria-t-elle en s'arrêtant de sautiller et se mettre devant sa mère.

En rigolant, Esmée saisit son sac à main et sorti une photo que Renée lui avait donné. Alice s'en saisit à la vitesse de la lumière et se figea devant cette photo. Cette photo montrait une jeune femme de 16 ans environ, elle avait de longs cheveux brun foncé qui lui arriva à la taille. Il était bouclé et une magnifique boucle blanche y était attacher. Elle portait une robe, elle aussi blanche, qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux, il y avait une bande argenté qui lui passait sous les seins. Elle souriait de toutes ces dents et avait les yeux qui brillaient. C'est devant ces yeux qu'Alice c'était figée. De magnifiques yeux couleurs chocolat. Les yeux de sa vision. Cette femme c'était la même. Même si elle n'avait pas vu son visage elle en était persuader, pas besoin de son don pour ça.

**-C'est elle,** dit-elle de but en blanc.

**-Qui, ça elle ?** Demanda Jasper.

**-C'est la femme d'Edward…enfin sa futur femme. Je suis sûre que c'est elle.**

À ces mots Edward se leva d'un bond et saisit la photo qu'Alice avait dans les mains. Ces yeux se posèrent sur cette image figée et il senti un sentiment étrange. Il venait de tomber amoureux d'une femme…et il n'avait que vu sa photo ! Il voulait absolument tout savoir sur elle. Il avait _besoin_ de tout savoir sur elle !

-**Esmée, que t'a dit Renée sur sa nièce** ? Demanda Edward avide de savoir.

Esmée totalement figée par ce qu'avait dit Alice, du s'y prendre à deux fois pour dire ce qu'elle savait sur cette jeune fille.

**-Elle à été adopter. Apparemment, Charles et Élise Swan ont trouvé une petite fille de 3 ans salement amoché lors d'un week-end de pêche. Ils l'on conduites à l'hôpital et ils l'on adopter. Elle s'appelle Isabella Swan, mais Renée l'appelle souvent Bella, puisque cette dernière déteste son nom en entier. Elle a eu 16 ans ce dernier 10 juillet. Elle…Elle était dans la voiture quand ces parents sont morts. J'ai lu un article et la voiture à quitter la route pour se plonger dans la rivière. Bella est sorti par une fenêtre mais ces parents n'ont jamais réussi à sortir…**


End file.
